Can a Dungeon be a Quirk?
by BellCarnal
Summary: This is just an idea that I wanted to get out of my head to explore a bit. I do work and most likely won't be able to continue the fiction. I hope you enjoy what I could put into it. A robot destroying dungeon crawler starring Bell Cranel having a quirk that creates monsters and altering the land around him.


**Author's note: This is a fanfiction of Danmanchi or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon. I will not be describing characters unless they don't have pictures from the anime or light novels and manga. I will simply refer to the characters by their names especially main characters. This is a My Hero Academia inspired crossover with Danmanchi.**

Bell looked up at the 'sky' to see past the cobblestone made towers and wooden houses a large metal tower extend into the sky. The tower came from a 'cloud' in the 'sky'. Bell knew that the tower was one of six hundred ways to get to the alien ship.

Bell knew that from forty years ago an alien race made of metal came to his world. They planted towers into the ground and mimicked the sky. The towers had machines dig into the world to stripe it clean of resources.

The world had forever changed. And to help with that, a great person known as the Black Wizard All for One gave 80 percent of the population a special spell. These spells soon gained the slang title, 'Quirk'. And to lead the people All for One gave his brother a special spell, All for One. A spell that passed down from one user to another. The current user of the Quirk was All Might.

All Might demanded that those with Quirks join the Heroes Association. An organization that was designed to raid the towers to eliminate the machines. Collect their parts and bring them to the HA for examination and innovation.

Bell looked at his right hand as he focused on it. From his pores came a yellow liquid that formed into a slime. Bell's Quirk was an Emitter type known as Dungeon Master. A very complicated Emitter Quirk that changed the immediate 15 foot radius to anything the user wanted and summon any monster that resembled the emotion the user was feeling. All these were made thanks to the fluids in the users body. So, the more the user used the quirk the more they would need to re-hydrate.

Bell walked up to the tower to see that the doors were open. Several heroes and heroines walked intent on destroying some machines today. Bell breathed in as he tried to calm himself for his first adventure.

-0000000000000-

Bell found himself on the first floor in a metal room with a door closing behind him. He noticed that the lights turned red and started to give him a panic. Hyperventilating he said to himself as two small robots rolls out of the west wall, "Great, great, great, great."

Bell pulled out a dagger as he leaped over one. The robots were round disc like that rolled on the floor. They had small holes on top. When one of the robots rolled over a pebble it would be sucked up into the robot and chucked out of the hole. The hole would rotate on the disc robot to line up with the target.

Bell tried to focus in his first adventure. One of the robots launched at his back causing a pain that stretched across his left side. But, sorely hurt his left lower back where the stone impacted.

Bell hit the metal floor and rolled to his feet as best he could. His stomach could barely be held together he was caught up in so much fear. Heaving he lost control of his Quirk and began to barf.

The liquid formed together to form into a twelve foot tall reddish brown Minotaur. The Minotaur growled as drool dripped from its' jaw. The eyes glowed red as it raised its' left hoof.

Bell fell to his right to dodge the Minotaurs' left hoof. Which stomped on one of the robots. Bell crawled as soon as his stomach stopped swinging from the tire swing that were his emotions.

The Minotaur saw that the ground near it began to grow grass. From the grass grew a short tree that the Minotaur grabbed. Yanking it from the ground the Minotaur pulled from the earth a norn axe.

The monster stalked after Bell as it was free from the master that held it in them for so long. The monster knew that the only way it could maintain the freedom was to slay the white haired ruby eyed boy. The ruby eyes that it was forced to share being from his lineage. The eyes anger the monster into a snort as it held the axe up high.

The wall smashed in as a giant fist impacted with it. The wall took the Minotaur on a trip across the room. Bell looked up to see the legendary Large Fists heroine Kendo Itsuka. Dressed in a light blue Qipao with a black corset that ended just below her breasts. Short black spats lined her legs. On her waist was a brown utility belt with several tools and a few weapons like a crossbow and short sword.

Bell looked at her as she said to him motioning to him with her normal sized hand, "Let's get going."

Bell sprinted up as he got out of the room. Panting he saw the Minotaur get up with an arm missing. Water dripped from the wound as it struggled to attack while it could.

Bell was looking at the woman that would most likely stay in his dreams. But, he couldn't let her take this. It was his monster and his responsibility.

Bell looked at his left hand to see that it was rather dehydrated. Looking at his green veins that looked rather narrow. He probably only had enough fluid in him for three controlled uses before he'd start to heave more monsters from feeling panic caused by the dehydration.

Focusing he clenched his left hand and slammed his right hand on the floor. The ground around him became sand as the girls' feet began to sink. Kendo looked surprised as Bell spoke to her, "I'm creating a sinking desert, get out of here."

Kendo used her quirk to make her left hand bigger. The left hand grabbed onto the ceiling as he pulled herself out of the sand.

Bell had fire envelop his left hand as the fire bolt turned into a sentient ember. It had yellow eyes and laughed with its' orange smile. Bell spoke to the fire as he raised his right hand and pointed at the Minotaur that was now getting stuck in the sand, "Fire Bortu, slay the Minotaur."

The Fire Bortu pulled sparks from the air to make it gain a blue lightning streak. Zipping through the air the Fire Bortu slammed into the Minotaur relieving it of its' head. The body toasted fell back turning into ash.

A horn was left as Bell looked at it. The sand sank with each step as he picked up the horn. He knew that his fears summoned the monster that only desired freedom. He looked at it in his hand, "I promise to do better at controlling my emotions. So, none of you. My monsters perish without purpose."

Bell looked to Kendo as he bowed forward to her, "Thank you for your aide."

Kendo smiled at him as she replied, "Well, you technically slayed the robots. Why don't you collect the parts."

Bell nodded as he went to get the parts. Kendo smiled from behind him as she took a mental note on how much potential this young hero had. Sure, he was level one. But, one day he could be a level five like her.

Bell put the scrap metal in his backpack with the Minotaur horn and a few intact bolts, washers and one screw. Bell stood up and grabbed from his belt a juice box. He popped a straw in it and began to sip on the tomato juice.

Kendo quirked a brow as she asked him, "Tomato juice?"

Bell replied after quenching his face, "It's got some flavor and is cheap. I like water too, but I prefer the filter kind which is more expensive than tomato juice. So, I drink this for fluids to resupply my quirk supply."

Kendo smiled as the two walked towards the exit. Suddenly, a loud noise startled Bell into squeezing his tomato juice box too hard. The box exploded drenching him in juice.

-000000000000000-

Bell was inside the Hero Association in front of Eina smiling with a red drenched head of white hair. He dropped all the items onto the tray except for the Minotaur horn. He left that in his bag.

With all the items into the tray Eina asked Bell, "How did you get drenched in blood on the first level of the tower? Bell, didn't I tell you Heroes shouldn't go on adventures?"

Bell laughed lightly as he replied to her, "It's just tomato juice."

Eina tried hold it in, but couldn't. The entire floor heard the laughs of Eina Tuelle.


End file.
